


Jon Snow Imagines

by HouseReed



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseReed/pseuds/HouseReed
Summary: Just a bunch of Jon Snow imaginesAll Characters belong to George R.R. Martin
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Jon Snow Imagines

This is my first imagine I've ever wrote//It's pretty short and shitty but i'll try to get better 

Feel free to leave request

Rose Greyjoy and Jon Snow had been friends since they were children. When the two grew into their "teen years". They discovered a deeper love. It was no secret that Rose made Jon happy. In fact Rose was the only thing that made Jon happy. As Jon sat beside her by a fire he couldn't help but feel like the happiest 15 year old boy alive.

"Jon, are you okay" Rose said starring at him staring into the fire

"I'm more than okay. I'm sitting here next to the most beautiful and sweetest girl in the world" 

Rose smiled and blushed. Rose soon took his hand.

"Come on lets go" Rose said

"Where" Jon said curious and stern 

"you'll see"

Rose took Jon into the woods near Winterfell

"Rose why are we here"

Then Rose kissed him. Jon was startled at first. But soon started to kiss back. The kiss wasn't short nor was it long. It wasn't sweet but it wasn't rough or sloppy. It was perfect.

To be cliche both of the teens felt spark. No. Fireworks. This was the fist kiss shared between the two and it could not have been more perfect. 

As both of the teens leaned out of the kiss. All they both could think about was doing it again. Soon Jon slowly picked Rose of the floor and set her on the grass. He started to kiss her again and again. 

"I want to marry you" Jon staring at Rose

"I want to marry you too but we have to wait until we are older"

"I know but I will..I will marry you" Jon said stuttering a bit 

Jon only knew one thing at that moment and that was he was happiest when he was with her and no King or Lord could ever change that.


End file.
